Darren Wiki
Wiki on Darren Roberts A website devoted to the works of Darren Antony Roberts, a true saviour of our society. He is here to shoot truth nuggets at you, faster than you can say Cheese flavoured Ice Cream. Our opinions... Here are some accounts of what people think about Darren, in their exact words.. "Well, to begin with you probably know that I had a huuuuuge crush on Darren in year 9, lasted AGES... so yeah back then I thought he was perfect and cute and amazing and that, then as time went on I went off him but he was still as amazing as he'd always been, but I felt that something was missing, no clue what it was but still, in my opinion we were like best friends, I don't know what he thought of me at the time, but at that point I thought we were really close, and then that started to drift apart as he got different girlfriends and then, but when he went out with Pauline, I thought that he just changed, in every way, this is the only negative thing I'll say about him, but when he was with Pauline I thought he turned into a twat Alot of people did agree with me to be honest, but that's just the way I thought of him, I thought he turned really spiteful and started to think that he constantly thought of himself, that's why we're not as close as we were, I liked him for a huge amount of time and it did hurt me when he was going out with different girls then flirting with me after he dumped them, but that's not that bad, and sometimes, not always I did get a little annoyed when he started to be a bit pervy, but now I'm trying to get mine and Darren's relationship right up to how we used to be, and it's still a little different as we hardly ever talk now and that he's with Elysia and that, so yeah, quite hard trying to get back to how we used to be, he's started talking to me more oftenly, but meh, it's not as good as it used to be, but overall he's an amazing guy and any girl is lucky to be with him really..." Hannah, 14 "he's wonderful, funny, weird, sweet, a dark horse, flirtatious, geeky, cute, bitey, he bites now, do not ask me why (Weird kinky thing), energetic, childish, hyperlovable, gorgeous, inside and out, charming, dipsy, easily ammused" Caitlin 16 "Okay, he's funny, always there to talk to about anything, friendly, kind, random, geeky over all a nice person (:" Elysia, 15 "i think hes a good mate, loyal, funny,. likes to be funny nd make people laugh." Jess, 16 "He's an amazing guy very funny lots of fun, can get a bit anoyed if you say a single thing wrong, still a great loveble guy, a best freind and can allways be trusted, most of the time". Lewis, 15 "He's a bit of a TWAT, really." Daniel, 35 Please check out... If you go to Recent Blog Posts, you will find the one main piece of input Darren Roberts gives us for this Wikia, in which he talks about the past week. A new one will be posted every Sunday. Latest activity Category:Browse